


Snow Halation

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Late Night Conversations, retired teen idol now happy with detective gf, sayaka still loves tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Kirigiri stays up too late again.





	

The sun shines less brightly this time of year, slinking further from Earth's orbit and setting too soon. The days are cold and bitter, and Kirigiri finds herself grimacing and drinking more and more coffee to get through them.

Kirigiri prefers night time. She's just not a morning person, or even an afternoon person. The night's her world, her comfort zone, and that's how it's always been. There's just something about the calm stillness outside and how reality seems to slip just the slightest bit.

She puts down the cheap novel she'd been reading and stretches, rolling her shoulders. The ancient alarm clock on her desk reads 2:37. She hadn't realized it was that late. Frowning, she glances at her bed to confirm what she already knows is true: Maizono's not there. It wouldn't be the first time she'd fallen asleep watching TV in the other room, but... Kirigiri is worried. Normally, even if she does fall asleep on the couch, she stirs an hour or two later and crawls into bed.

But it's not like the apartment they share is that big. Maizono is out in the living room area, curled on the couch with a mug in her hands. She's facing the window, seemingly staring at nothing.

"Ah, Kyouko," Maizono says, without turning around. This doesn't bother Kirigiri. Maizono is almost as perceptive as Kirigiri herself, and Kirigiri's long grown used to it.

"You can't sleep?" Kirigiri asks, flicking a lamp on. The apartment is illuminated in a soft golden glow as Kirigiri sits down next to Maizono.

"Mmm." Maizono tilts her head at Kirigiri as she places her empty mug on the floor. "You can't either?"

"I've been reading."

"I saw... I didn't want to bother you."

"It's alright to bother me once in a while," Kirigiri gently reminds her. "It wasn't like I was working on a case."

"Oh, I know." Maizono smiles. Kirigiri's always grateful for it - seeing Maizono genuinely smile, rather than putting up the perfect happy idol mask like she so often used to. "It's nice to just sit and think sometimes, though, isn't it?"

"It is." Kirigiri nods to herself.

Maizono shifts her body toward Kirigiri's, leaning her head on Kirigiri's shoulder. Kirigiri, in turn, reaches up to play with Maizono's long hair, twirling it around her gloved fingers. After a few moments of this she finds herself idly staring out the window. She wonders if Maizono could fall asleep just like this, lying against Kirigiri. It's not practical, she reminds herself, or comfortable - but it would be... sweet. Trusting, affectionate. Things that they'd both had sparingly before each other.

"...Ah, it's snowing."

"It is!" Maizono gasps, looking up. It may be coming down slowly, but it's snow, and sticking heavy to the ground outside the building. "Maybe we'll be able to make a snowman in the morning."

"Would you like to find out?" Kirigiri asks, an idea beginning to take form.

"Oh, silly, we don't have to."

"Get your coat on," Kirigiri instructs. "We're going out."

"Out?" A smile plays across Maizono's lips. "Kyouko, it's three in the morning."

"Yes, I'm well aware." Kirigiri tucks her hair behind her ear. "There are plenty of 24-hour diners that I'm sure would be quite honored to serve us."

Maizono giggles, covering her mouth. "You know I can't say no to you."

 

Maizono looks so cute wrapped up in her hat and scarf and cat earmuffs. Maizono always looks cute - dressed up or in pajamas, full makeup or none at all, late nights and early mornings and all through the day. It's... distracting. Not that Kirigiri can exactly complain, she thinks as she leans in to kiss Maizono on the nose. (The kiss on the lips she gets in return is all she could ever ask for.)

Maizono's fingers feel so warm, even through Kirigiri's gloves. With the falling snow catching softly on their clothes and hair, Kirigiri's content to walk hand in hand with Maizono into the quiet night.


End file.
